


Project X-Men: Commencement vignette

by Heather



Series: Project: X-Men [4]
Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Project X-Men: Commencement vignette

  
Jean's mouth parts in a wide, beautiful smile as Warren hands her the little bundle of daisies and baby's breath. Scott's heart lurches inside his chest as he notices the way the lenses in her reading glasses magnify the size of her eyes so that it's impossible to ignore the way they've just lit up. They never light up that way for him.

"Thank you!" Jean says with genuine enthusiasm as she brings the flowers to her nose and takes a deep whiff of their fragrance. "Warren, that's really sweet."

Warren modestly shrugs as he smiles back at her. "Well, the Professor told me they're your favorites, and I saw some growing wild by the P.T course, so I thought…" He trails off and beams at her.

"They _are_ my favorites. Thank you." She says again, a little softer this time, before she presses a quick kiss to Warren's cheek. Scott feels a bubble of resentment welling up inside him and tries not to reflect too hard on how easy it would be to blast Warren into oblivion during a training session and claim it was an accident.

Jean looks at the flowers again, then smiles at them both. "I'm just gonna go put these in some water." And with that, she steps out of the library, heading for her room. Warren watches her every move as she does and grins triumphantly at Scott. Scott glares back.

"They're her favorites." Warren says with a slightly defensive air. "You could've found out and brought her some at any time."

Scott says nothing at all to this, knowing the truth behind the words. He gathers his books to his chest and heads out of the room, thinking to himself that between Warren and Bobby, he'll be lucky if he can someday have a few minutes' conversation with Jean that he can look back on without wanting to leave the country.


End file.
